Shiroi Yuki (WIP, Hiatus)
by Yuki4869 aka Maja
Summary: Pour quelqu'un qui est fan d'un manga en particulier; atterrir le monde de ce manga devrait être un rêve n'est ce pas? Pour notre protagoniste, c'est plutôt un cauchemar.
1. Chapitre 1: l'étrange neige blanche

La jeune femme marchait au rythme de la musique qui s'égrenait note après note dans ses écouteurs; sans vraiment faire attention à sa direction, perdue dans ces pensés au point d'oublier son environnement extérieur...

Il faisait froid, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, pas un seul flocon de neige n'avait osé se montrer, ni encore moins tenir.

Se fut quand la jeune métisse buta dans une congère qu'elle revient brusquement à la réalité.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, rien n'était normal.

Le ciel couleur papier laissait tomber des gros flocons blancs qui avait l'air de ne pas vouloir fondre une fois au sol. Et surtout ; le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige sortant littéralement de nulle part.

Estomaqué, elle en tomba à la renverse, directement dans l'étrange amas.

Brr; au moins je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un rêve, cette neige est tellement mouillé et froide...

Elle se releva, enleva ses écouteurs et les fourra dans sa poche. Voulant bien voir où elle était, elle fit un tour sur elle même en observant tout autour d'elle.

Et c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose d'extrêmement grave.

Autour d'elle tout était écrit en japonais, ou au mieux en anglais.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être...

Au Japon.

Ça n'allait pas du tout, ça n'avait aucun sens et surtout c'était très embêtant.

Au japon: ils parlent japonais, écrivent japonais, lisent japonais... Je sais juste lire les kana et à peine lire quelques kanjis... Je suis fichue...

On n'est pas dans un animé, il n'y aura pas de sous titres...

Et s'écroulant dans la neige la petite étrangère se mit à pleurer, silencieusement, sans aucun bruit. Ce sentiment qui ne l'atteignait que lorsqu'elle était perdue la dominait entièrement.

Et alors qu'elle croyait avoir atteint le fond, des voix se firent entendre :

"-~~~~~~~~Aniki~~~"

Ce mot... il lui rappelait quelque chose... Ce ne serait quand même pas eux ? Qu'avait elle fait à la providence, au destin, au karma, pour en arriver là?

Deux silhouettes noires au loin lui montrèrent bien que malheureusement elle ne se trompait pas.

Celle que le destin n'aimait pas, alla se planquer dans un coin en espérant se faire aussi petite qu'une souris.

Ces deux hommes en costard noir; elle connaissait leur nom, enfin leur nom de code, pseudo, peu importe. Le grand s'appelait Gin, le plus petit Vodka, et c'est lui qui venait de parler.

Si ils étaient là, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, elle était dans ce monde.

C'était encore pire que se retrouver au Japon en connaissant à peine la langue; car maintenant elle était en plus de ça à l'endroit où les gens tombaient comme des mouches dès qu'ils avaient le malheur de croiser un certain petit détective.

Où une nébuleuse organisation pouvait tuer et rétrécir des gens en toute impunité.

Et surtout où son manga favori n'avait probablement jamais été publié.

"FICHU KARMA!!!" s'exclama elle avant de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche, mais trop tard, le mal était fait.

Les 2 n'avaient sans doute pas compris grand chose; ou peut être juste le mot karma...

Mais peut importe ils l'avaient repérée et s'avançaient maintenant vers elle d'un air menaçant.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien imaginer dans leur tête sur les raisons de sa présence, et n'ignorant pas le fait qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas les battre à la course. Elle ferma ses yeux en espérant de toute ses forces que tout ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.


	2. Chapitre 2: Quand le cauchemar s'empire

Les pieds dans la neige, la jeune femme aux yeux fermés essayait encore de se persuader que c'était un cauchemar, lorsqu'au milieu de la discussion en japonais (qu'ils avaient repris en avançant vers elle) elle sentit un médicament se glisser dans sa bouche.

Cauchemar ou pas; elle savait qu'avaler la gélule ne serai pas une bonne chose. Malheureusement ils ne lui en laissèrent pas le choix et la forcérent à l'avaler.

Leur voix se firent de plus en plus difficilement entendre avant de n'être plus audibles.

L'étrangère n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux quand son corps commença à désagréablement chauffer, lui rappelant ce qui pouvait arriver en ayant 41 de fièvre...

Rouvrant ses yeux, elle s'assit sur le sol neigeux, voulant utiliser la neige contre cette chaleur qui montait en elle.

Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps ; les spasmes commencèrent avant.

C'était des pics de douleur qu'elle subissait à intervalle régulier... mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait déjà connu (et qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce médicament) cette fois-ci ; c'était tout son corps qui lui faisait mal, des pieds à la tête.

La petite métisse se recroquevilla sur le sol en position foetale,

gémissant quand les pics de douleurs arrivaient et attendant les larmes aux yeux que cet horrible moment

qui n'en finissait pas

s'arrête.

En plus, la neige autour d'elle ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur sa "fièvre" qui empirait au point qu'elle se demande si elle n'était pas vraiment en train de brûler.

A ce moment là; elle aurai tellement voulu pouvoir s'évanouir, comme ça avait tendance à arriver aux personnages de bd dans ce genre de situation.

Mais comme elle n'était pas un personnage de bd et qu'on ne pouvait pas s'évanouir sur commande; ça ne lui arriva pas.

Elle dut tout subir jusqu'à la fin.


	3. Chapitre 3 : fièvre

Le temps avait passé très lentement pour elle; quasiment minute après minute, mais elle avait fini par ne plus avoir mal.

Cela n'était pas venu immédiatement, bien sûr, la douleur avait diminué petit à petit, progressivement, jusqu'à disparaître.

Lorsque son attention ne fut plus focalisé sur la douleur, elle put enfin penser à autre chose, comme se relever.

Ça faisait quand même un bon moment qu'elle était resté étendu au sol, dans la neige, et elle avait froid... Très froid, trop froid...

Avait elle de la fièvre ?

Est ce que c'était à cause d'avant ou de la neige?

Allait elle mourir de froid?

Elle se releva péniblement, et essaya d'enlever la poudreuse qui mouillait ses habits.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les chaussures rempli de coton, et quand elle mit une main sur son front, elle se rendit compte qu'il était glacé.

Elle nageait dans ses vêtements mouillées, mais dans cet état, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Elle frissonnait : le froid, le vent, la fièvre et les habits mouillés...

tout ça ne faisait que lui donner de plus en plus froid, et c'était tout sauf agréable.

Bon, je suis debout, alors autant marcher pensa elle

Et elle se mit à marcher ; sans but précis, un pied engourdi après l'autre.

Elle allait tout droit, avec le secret espoir de trouver un endroit connu, comme la maison du professeur, celle de Shinichi, ou l'agence de détective.

Elle ricana amèrement en silence :

"Pourquoi j'espère des choses comme ça ? Je ne connaît même pas cette ville, et même si j'avais une carte, je n'arriverai même pas à m'orienter...

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte où elle était arrivé.

Elle était sorti de la rue étroite et peu fréquenté où elle était avant,

et n'était à présent pas loin de deux bâtiments connus qui ne passait pas inaperçu.

Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête, aller se réfugier dans l'habitation familière la plus proche.

Dans ce cas là, il s'agissait de la maison du professeur Agasa.

Si elle avait été dans son état normal, elle aurai sans doute hésité. Mais bon, là, elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva devant leur porte; avec l'impression qu'après ça elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière, le poing fermé, elle frappa plusieurs coups:

Toc,toc, toc, toc...

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre,

puis la porte grinça un peu en s'ouvrant sur une Haibara bouche bée.

Avant que la petite chimiste ai le temps de dire un mot ; la petite malade avait déjà parlé,

elle n'avait dit qu'une seule chose : Apotoxine 4869

avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras.

Le cerveau d'Haibara tournait à plein régime, rien qu'à la regarder ce n'était pas bien compliqué de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé...

Ses habits trop grands étaient déjà une preuve suffisante de son rétrécissement.

Et puis... la petite fille n'avait parlé ni en japonais, ni en anglais, elle avait remarqué ça quand celle ci avait dit les chiffres.

Mais le premier mot qu'elle avait dit, même si ça s'inquiétait, lui avait apporté la preuve ultime.

Haibara se dépêcha de fermer la porte et alla déposer la fillette dans le canapé.

Celle ci était dans un de ces états...

Elle avait de la fièvre et souffrait sans doute d'hypothermie,

si Haibara voulait des réponses, avant toute chose, il faudrait d'abord la soigner...

"Professeur!!! J'ai besoin d'aide!!!"


	4. Chapitre 4: Soigner

Japonais = **mots en gras**

* * *

 **"Professeur ! Elle nous fait de l'hypothermie !**

 **Je... je... je sais que on devrait l'emmener chez un médecin ; mais regarde l'état dans lequel elle est, elle a visiblement rajeuni, ça serai trop dangereux...**

 **-Ai-kun ; calme toi.**

 **Et d'abord qui est cette personne, ce "elle" dont tu parle ?**

 **\- Elle est juste devant, là, dans le canapé...**

 **Qui elle est, son nom, ça je n'en sais rien.**

 **D'ailleurs, les seules choses que je sais :** **c'est qu'elle a rajeuni ; qu'elle connait le nom de l'APTX en détail, qu'elle n'est visiblement pas japonaise, et qu'avec son hypothermie si on ne la soigne pas...**

 **Oui, c'est ça. Il ne faut pas parler, il faut agir.**

 **Enlever ses habits mouillés, la réchauffer...**

 **Professeur, j'ai besoin d'aide. Il lui faut des vêtements secs déjà; peut importe la taille, si on arrive à les lui mettre..."**

Le professeur partit pendant qu'elle commençait à essayer de réchauffer la petite fille rondelette, en commençant à enlever les habits mouillés et en la recouvrant d'une couverture.

Il finit par revenir avec une pile de vêtements dans les bras :

 **"J'ai pris tout ce qui me tombait sous la main, je crois qu'il y en a à toi et à moi dans ce tas..."**

Elle hocha à peine la tête pour montrer qu'elle l'avait entendu pendant qu'elle attrapait des habits au hasard.

 **"Flûte...** finit elle par dire

 **Les miens sont trop petits, et les tiens sont trop grand..."**

Elle dévisagea une des chemises du professeur...

 **"Je suis sûre que ça lui ferai comme une robe ;** **bon, tant pis, c'est une urgence et on a pas le choix..."**

Et c'est comme ça que la petite rajeunie se retrouva revêtu d'une immense chemise aux manches bien trop longues, qu'il avait fallu retrousser ; et comme l'avait prévu Haibara celle-ci était bien trop grande pour elle.

 **"Bon ; on a déjà résolu le problème des habits mouillés...**

 **Maintenant on n'a plus qu'à la réchauffer progressivement...**

 **\- Ai-kun?** **Ça fait un petit moment que je voulais te demander ça... ce sac à dos, il est à elle ?**

 **\- Un sac? Heu... oui, je pense. En tout cas, il n'est pas à moi."**

Après avoir fait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour la soigner, Haibara prit son téléphone et passa un coup de fil rapide à Conan.

Le professeur la questionna sur ce geste qui sortait de nulle part, et elle sortit une réponse laconique, comme quoi tout ce qui concernait l'Apotoxine le concernait aussi.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et la fillette à la peau mate dormait toujours sous sa couverture.


	5. Et elle se réveilla

Lorsque l'enfant se réveilla, elle se confronta à un monde à un monde flou, habituel et familier. Ce flou n'était pas constitué, comme l'imaginent certain, de tâches de couleurs plus ou moins grandes n'ayant quasiment aucun contour et qui laisserai la personne presque aveugle. Non, c'était différent, les objets était un peu flou mais reconnaissables, et notre petite fille aurai pu se débrouiller sans ses lunettes si elle l'avait voulu.

Justement, c'était son cas actuel ; ses lunettes avait quitté ses yeux sans qu'elle sache comment, et elle observait. La première chose que capta son regard, c'était ce garçon. Il était debout, pas loin de l'endroit où elle était, mais déjà un peu flou. Dans sa main gauche il avait une carte d'identité, et dans sa main droite un tome de manga ; à côté de lui, il y avait un sac à dos ouvert ; et plus loin une fille qui faisait la grimace.

 **« Marie-chan ? »**

C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'en est souvenu, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait ça, c'était ce qui l'avait réveillée.

Il tremblait, ses yeux était trop flou pour qu'elle y lise un sentiment ; mais Conan, car c'était lui ; ne semblait vraiment pas à son aise, comme un enfant qu'on aurait pris à voler un bonbon.

 **« Marie-chan, ce livre… il est à toi ? »**

Elle reconnaissait cette langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. C'était du japonais, ce qui était logique en y repensant.

Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il l'appelait comme ça ; à la place, elle se pencha vers le livre qu'il lui tendait.

 _« Le tome 82 ?! »_

Elle essaya d'étouffer son cri de surprise, sans vraiment y arriver. Et c'est à ce moment là que les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en marche, la carte et le manga se connectant mentalement à ce sac grand ouvert sur le sol, son sac, avec ses affaires d'école et… ce qui aurai dû se trouver à l'intérieur…

Elle commençait à paniquer, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle se redressa pour dévisager Conan fixement ; en lui prenant le livre des mains, le serrant contre elle en lui demandant :

 _« Tu l'as lu ?_

 _S'te plaît, dit non… »_

Mais Conan ne dit rien. Il la regardait aussi fixement qu'elle le faisait, et il lui fallu un petit moment pour comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas le français. Alors elle renchéri, en anglais :

 ** _« Tu l'as lu ? »_**

Cette fois, elle eu une réponse.

 ** _« Oui, un peu… »_**

Le livre tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

La panique acheva de la submerger ; c'était la fin des haricots, et les carottes était déjà cuite depuis longtemps.

Son cœur battait très vite et très fort, si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Elle y porta inconsciemment la main, et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que celle-ci était caché à l'intérieur d'une manche bien trop grande pour son petit bras.

D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que la manche, l'habit entier semblait être dans le même cas (même si elle ne pouvait que le deviner car ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle enlève la couverture qui recouvrait ses jambes). Ça avait l'air d'être une très grande chemise et ça tombait sur elle comme une tunique.

C'était quand même bizarre, ce vêtement, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il n'était pas à elle. Elle fit l'impasse sur cette pensée désagréable en se permettant d'y repenser plus tard.

Il y avait des choses plus urgente, comme sa petitesse, qui avait l'air de vouloir dire que ce rajeunissement douloureux n'avait pas été un cauchemar ; ou sa situation présente avec deux de ses personnages préférés qui la regardait avec un mélange de gêne, de peur et de pitié, le tout dans un silence pesant qui était tombé en même temps que son livre.


End file.
